


The Butt Slapper

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, Romance, Steve is a Graphic Designer, lots of butts, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark accidently slaps the ass of his new graphic designer, Steve Rogers. To make sure Steve won't think he is some kind of pervert, he goes around and slaps as many butts as he can, which isn't as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Slapper

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the episode of friends where Chandler's boss slaps everyones asses. This is losely based on that.

**The Butt slapper**   
  


Tony Stark, genius billionaire, and owner of a multinational company, couldn't focus on his meeting. That wasn't anything new, everyone knew he was easily distracted and preferred working in his workshop over offices and paperwork. But this meeting was about his project, his baby, yet he couldn't focus.

 

This project was about giving something back to the world. Tony had been making weapons for such a long time, he took so much away, that he had to do something to pay for that. Of course he had stopped making weapons years ago, but he wanted more. Hence this project to make kids enthusiastic about science and engineering. Stark Industries would open three workshops in New York where kids could go after school to do as much science as they wanted. All workshops had amazing equipment and all the stuff these kids could need. Veterans would keep an eye on them and help the kids with whatever they wanted to do, and  they would also give workshops at schools.

 

It was a perfect project. Not only would kids learn to love science and engineering, it also created a few dozen jobs for people who had seen too much during the war and had a hard time rebuilding their life. If this worked, they could make it bigger and start doing the same in other cities. It was just the best thing Tony ever came up with, and he loved the enthusiasm of the others, but he just couldn't listen to what Sam was saying.

 

Sam Wilson was the man who was in charge of the veterans. Most of them had PTSD and came to his group sessions every week. He picked veterans who could handle the work and the kids.

 

Then there was Natasha, who dealt with all communication. She was a smooth talker, like Tony himself, and could get anything done.

 

Clint was a social worker at a school and an orphanage, so he was their expert on kids and what kind of things kids would like. Tony thought Clint knew so much because he was pretty childish himself sometimes. Pepper had told him he and Clint were very much alike sometimes.

 

Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries and she only attended the meeting because it was the first one and she didn't want Tony to screw up. Yeah, she was just babysitting him.

 

Bruce was there for the science part of the project. He was not only Tony's colleague, but also his friend. He was the only one who understood Tony when he was on one of his sciency rants.

 

And then there was Steve, the reason why Tony couldn't concentrate. Steve was their graphic designer, hired specifically for this project by Pepper. It was like she was giving Tony a present for coming up with this amazing project, because Steve was fucking hot. He was tall, had blond hair that looked really soft, full lips that made you wanna bite them (or maybe that was just Tony), and a body...oh Tony could talk about that body for hours.

 

Apparently Steve had been in the army, and being a veteran himself he wanted to help others. Steve obviously still worked out, because his shoulder to waist ratio was insane. His chest was broad, his arms were huge, and his legs were going on forever. It was amazing. The rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt looked like they were going to rip. They hardly fit around those muscles. It was a wonderful sight and Tony couldn't get enough of it. But the best of it all was his ass. Steve had the best butt ever seen on mankind. It was a bit round and looked firm even in the pants Steve was wearing now. He hadn't known he could dress casual for meetings with the big boss, so he had shown up in a suit. At least he had taken off his jacket, so his arms were visible, but Tony hoped he would show up in skinny jeans next time.

 

Okay, this was the first time he had seen the man, but Steve was really polite as he introduced himself, he asked interesting questions, and made funny comments. Tony decided he was perfect. He wanted to know everything about Steve. He wanted to know how he looked underneath those clothes, he wanted to know how long he could hold his breath, he wanted to know which of his parents was responsible for the gorgeous blond hair, he wanted to know his shoe size, he wanted to know fucking everything.

 

'What do you think, Tony?' Pepper asked.

 

'Sounds perfect,' Tony said. He was very good at multitasking and he heard every word while he was ogling Steve. 'Bruce, Clint, I want you to take a look at the floor plans of all three workshops and write me a little report with what you think of it and if it needs any changes. Is there enough science? Is this what kinds want? I need it by the end of the week. Natasha, contact everyone who might be interested in investing in this project. We need more money if we want to make this work, especially if we want to spread this over other cities as well. That's all! Meeting is over, dismissed.'

 

Everyone gathered their things and got up from their chairs. They greeted each other and left the room. Tony walked back to his desk, the meeting had been in his office, and peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of that ass again. Only to look straight into Steve's eyes. Or more like straight at those perfect pecs, because Steve was so damn tall.

 

'Is there something I can do for you?' Tony asked, trying to look like those blue eyes didn't startle him.

 

'Yes,' Steve said, a smile on his face. 'I've sent you an email with a few colour schemes that could work for kids, but also fit this project. I was hoping you could take a look at it and tell me which ones you like best.'

 

'I will,' Tony promised as he walked Steve to the door.

 

'Oh, I was also wondering if I could go and take a look at the workshops, to see if we can use the color scheme there as well. It will make things more recognizable for kids,' Steve said.

 

'Yeah, go ahead! Warn them that you're coming, but go whenever you like,' Tony said. They were at the door and Steve stepped through it. Tony couldn't keep his eyes up and quickly glanced at the perfect ass.

 

'Good idea, great work,' he rambled, afraid Steve had noticed. 'Keep this up!'

 

And to his own horror he slapped Steve's butt. As Tony realized what he'd done he held his breath . He saw confusion in Steve's eyes, but before he could say something Tony closed the door. He closed it too quickly, he knew it, it was like he slammed it in Steve's face, but he panicked!

 

Tony hurried to his desk. He bit his nails as he looked at the closed doors. He had been so stupid! How could he just smack that ass?! Steve was probably freaking out right now. He would resign, leave the project, maybe even report him for sexual harassment! Oh, fuck him and his stupid reflexes! The press was going to love this. With a sigh he lay his head on his desk. His life was over!

 

Or maybe not. He could convince Steve somehow that the ass touching was just another eccentric billionaire thing. That it was his way of paying compliments. That he slapped everyone's asses when they did something good. It had to become a thing!

 

All Tony had to do was become the butt slapper!

 

~

 

Being an eccentric billionaire wasn't as easy as Tony had thought. He couldn't just slap anyone's butt and it also had to be in front of Steve. If Steve didn't see it then what would be the point?!

 

But thankfully, after two days of breaking his head on this ass problem, his best friend Rhodey walked into his office.

 

'Hey Tones!'

 

'Rhodey! My man, my love, honey bear, you're back. We should celebrate, let's go for a drink, my treat, as always,' Tony rambled as he got off his chair and approached his friend. 'Tell me everything! Are those new weapons really that crappy? Please tell me Hammer did a horrible job. I need to hear it, I need some good news!'

 

'Hammer's weapons aren't as good as yours,' Rhodey laughed as they walked out of Tony's office. 'But they'll do, we can work with them. I didn't come here to talk about that, but I came with other good news.'

 

'There is a buffet waiting for us? You'll go on a trip around the world with me? No, you're running for president?' Tony asked. He had spotted Steve and somehow he couldn't stop talking.

 

'No, no, and hell no. How is that even good news?' Rhodey groaned. 'I found myself a girl!'

 

'No way! Seriously? You scored a girl before I did?' Tony asked surprised. 'When? Where? Tell me everything! Great job, man!'

 

And with that said he slapped Rhodey's ass, before moving on like nothing out of ordinary had happened. Rhodey eyed him in a way that told the billionaire that his friend thought he had gone crazy, but he didn't say anything. Tony peeked over his shoulder and cheered inside. Steve had seen it.

 

~

 

Steve wasn't just good looking, he was also the best graphic designer ever. Probably the reason why Pepper hired him, she could look through good looks. But not only was Steve ahead with his work, he also understood Stark Industries and this project. All the color schemes he had sent were perfect! Tony had a hard time deciding which was the best. Eventually he picked the red and gold pattern. It was fun and bold and suitable for kids. The moment Steve knew what colors he would be working, he came up with logos, patterns, and flyers. Tony couldn't help but compliment him. Via email, he didn't want to slap his ass again. Slapping Rhodey's butt was not convincing enough yet, he needed more victims.

Bruce was next. Bruce was his friend, he would accept it, but Tony warned him first. The scientist had a bit of a temper and you didn't want to be on his bad side. Unfortunately Bruce didn't let Tony slap his butt for no reason, so Tony had to tell him the entire, embarrassing, story. Bruce laughed at him, of course, but agreed in the end. Tony would ask Steve and Bruce to stay behind after the next meeting. It was all planned out, which made the entire thing even more embarrassing.

 

So the next meeting Tony was actually paying attention. He hoped that if he would join the discussion,it would be over sooner. The sooner, the better, he had an ass to slap.

 

'I think we should sell toolboxes too,' Clint said. 'A box with screwdrivers and a hammer, stuff like that, so the kids can continue their small projects at home. They won't lose interest.'

 

'It's a good way to promote the workshops,' Natasha said. 'And the money we earn can go back into the project.'

 

'But we found out that kids think it's boring,' Tony sighed. 'They don't wanna do science alone. They liked the idea of workshops, but not when they have to do things on their own. We just went over the report!'

 

'They need something to motivate them,' Bruce said.

 

'Or someone,' Steve said.

 

'I don't have time!' Tony said quickly.

 

'I meant a mascot or something,' Steve explained. 'A figure that does cool sciency things. We can put it on the flyers, on the walls in the workshop, but also on the toolboxes. We can make it some superhero who builds himself all kinds of stuff to fight bad guys or something.'

 

'Lame!' Clint said loudly. 'Make it a cool archer!'

 

'We'll do that when we have a project to motivate them to play sports,' Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

 

'I think it's a great idea!' Sam said. 'Can you design something?'

 

'I can try,' Steve said. 'I'll make something for the next meeting and  you guys can decide if it's good enough, okay?'

 

'Perfect! That's a wrap everybody, time for lunch! See you next week,' Tony said as he got up. The others packed their things as well. 'Oh, Steve, can you stay for a moment?'

 

'Sure.'

 

Before Steve could say more Bruce stepped forward and he handed Tony a few papers.

 

'The things you asked for,' Bruce said. 'Let me know if you need help.'

 

'Thanks Brucey-bear! You're the best!' Tony said and he slapped his butt. Bruce didn't say anything, just smiled, before he left the office. Steve watched it with raised eyebrows.

 

'Steve,' Tony said. 'Could you make a smaller version of our logo, so we can use it on letters? I know I said we'd do everything digital, but apparently we're working together with some very old fashioned companies, who don't understand the concept of a paperless office.'

 

'Of course,' Steve answered. 'No problem.'

 

'Thanks, send them to Maria Hill when you're done,' Tony said. He was tempted to smack that ass, but he stopped himself just in time. Damn, this was starting to become a problem.

 

~

 

Tony ran out of people to slap on their butt. He did it to Thor, who was a security guard on the ground floor. He was a man who easily made friends and Tony convinced him that he greeted all his friends by touching their butts. When Steve walked in Tony had slapped Thor's ass on impulse. Thor being way too friendly for his own good accepted Tony’s explanation without any questions. His great plan backfired though. Ever since then Thor slapped Tony's butt when he walked into the building. It was so bad that Tony took the private backdoor sometimes.

 

Clint wasn't an option. If he'd tell the guy what was going on he would laugh and definitely tell Steve about it. He couldn't do it without explanation either, not since he found out the social worker was into archery. Tony had made a few jokes, of course, it was funny, but ever since then arrows appeared out of nowhere, in the wall right next to Tony's head. Clint might not miss if Tony tried to smack his ass.

 

Natasha wasn't an option either. She was nice to people, but strict. Nobody touched her without her permission. If Tony tried to slap her butt she might find a way to kill him with her stapler. Why else would she keep a stapler in a paperless office?

 

Sam, it had to be Sam. It was his only option. But how was he going to do this? Should he tell Sam? Probably not. He and Steve were really good friends, they'd talk about it. All Tony could do was slap that ass and hope for the best. With a bit of luck he wouldn't receive a slap in the face in return.

 

So Tony waited. Sam was only in the office once a week, for their meetings, but he was always early. He and Steve would talk a little, about their war experiences or something, Tony didn’t know, but he did know they always grabbed some coffee while having their little chat. Yes, Tony had been spying on them, and no, not because he was jealous. Okay, maybe because he was a little jealous, he wanted to make Steve laugh like that. Steve’s smile was almost as pretty as his rear side.

 

The moment Sam took the cup from the machine, Tony sprinted from his office. He grabbed the coffee from Sam while muttering something about needing caffeine, before he slapped Sam’s butt and walked away again.

 

‘Thanks, I really needed that,’ he shouted over his shoulder, before disappearing into his office again. Tony put the coffee aside and went back to spying on the two friends. They both looked a bit confused, but not angry. Good.

 

‘The hell was that about?’ Sam asked.

 

Tony was suddenly scared to hear Steve’s answer. He quickly shut the door and drank the rest of the coffee.

~

‘I made a few sketches for a possible mascot,’ Steve said, a tad nervous, as he passed some papers around. ‘We talked about a superhero, saving the world with his science skills. Based on that I made this guy, Iron Man. He is an engineer and made himself a suit of armor with all kinds of cool things to stop criminals. Like lasers and stuff. He can also fly, with jet boots, that’s how he keeps an eye on the city. That’s all I could come up with. I don’t really know enough about engineering to make it more realistic.’

 

‘This guy looks awesome,’ Sam said as he looked through the sketches. ‘He’s cool, I bet the kids will love him. What do you think, Clint?’

 

‘I still think an archer would be way cooler,’ Clint answered. ‘But Sam is right, the kids will probably like it a lot.’

 

‘This is amazing, Steve,’ Pepper said. ‘We can work with this.

 

‘Thank you,’ Steve answered, a slight blush on his face. ‘Since we’re using red and gold for this project, I thought Iron Man should wear the same colors, so I made a more detailed drawing in color.’

 

‘This is….’ Tony started as he looked at the drawing. ‘…just fucking perfect! I don’t think it could be made of iron in real life, he’d need something stronger, but this is something an engineer could actually build. This is going to inspire all those kiddies to build cool robots! Work this out into something bigger and we’re going to use it everywhere!  Steve, great job.’

 

Tony had to stop himself from walking over to his crush and smack his ass. They were in a meeting and Pepper was there, for whatever reason.  He had to stop thinking about those firm and round buns in Steve’s very skinny jeans. Tony couldn’t really focus on the rest of the meeting. Finances and lists of possible school  projects couldn’t keep his attention. To stop himself from thinking about Steve’s ass, Tony tried to think about Iron Man. It was a really interesting idea. He should do something with it. Maybe he could actually build a replica? Of course he could build a metallic suit of armor, he was Tony fucking Stark, he could do anything. He was going to build Iron Man. Steve would probably like it.

 

‘Tony, I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but the meeting ended five minutes ago,’ Pepper said, waking Tony from his daydreams. ‘I made notes of everything that was discussed. Please read through them and tell me if there is anything you don’t agree with. Also, this is not happening again. If you zone out again during the next meeting I will embarrass you in front of whoever of this group it is you’re having a crush on.’

 

‘I do not have a crush,’ Tony stated. ‘But thanks for the notes, you’re an angel, you’re perfect, you know I can’t do anything without you.’

 

‘Don’t you dare touch my ass,’ Pepper warned.

 

‘What do you know about me touching asses?’ Tony asked alarmed.

 

‘Natasha told me you were going around slapping people’s butts,’ Pepper sighed. ‘I don’t know what you’re doing, Tony, but she told me she’d sue you for sexual harassment if you’d try to touch her. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a company to run. Read those notes and stop thinking about Steve.’

 

It took a few seconds for Tony to realize what Pepper had said, but when it hit him, she was already gone. That woman always knew everything!

 

~

 

‘Steve, come to my office right now, I’ve got something to show you,’ Tony said over the phone, trying not to sound too excited.

 

‘I just got off the subway,’ Steve answered. ‘Do you want me to grab you some coffee on the way?’

 

‘NO!’ Tony shouted. ‘No, sorry, no, just come over as quickly as you can? It’s important.’

 

Steve told him he’d be there as soon as possible and Tony felt like kicking himself for yelling at the man. If he ever wanted to try asking Steve out on a date he would have to start acting like his usual smooth self again soon, because all he was showing now was an impatient, childish, bored, bossy kind of Tony. Not even Tony liked that Tony. He had to turn back into his charming self!

 

Tony was pacing through his office when there was a knock on the door and Steve walked in.

 

‘Hey, I brought you coffee,’ Steve said as he handed Tony a cup before he sat down. ‘From the machine in the hallway. You sounded like you needed it. Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong? We’re not cancelling the project, are we?’

 

‘No, no, no, the project is fine, we’re almost there!’ Tony said quickly. ‘The opening is planned for next week. Pepper and Natasha arranged everything. You’re coming too, right?’

 

‘Yeah, I’ll be there,’ Steve said as he took a sip from his own coffee. ‘But why did I have to run here?’

 

‘You ran here?’

 

‘I did,’ Steve said. ‘You told me to hurry. Is this about my contract ending next week? Because I knew that was coming. I really enjoyed working here and I’m already searching for another job.’

 

Tony’s eyes widened. ‘Your contract is ending?’ he asked surprised. ‘No, no, no, it can’t,  I’ll talk to Pepper, you can’t leave yet! I should give her a call. I think she’s in a meeting, but this is more important. You really can’t leave. We need your for…..things, you know! But that wasn’t why I wanted you to come. I’ve gotta show you something! Look at this, look at this!’

 

Tony pushed a button. The closet opened and a human sized version of Iron Man stepped out. It walked around the room, did a few superhero poses, while several lights flickered and there were lasers coming out of his hands.

 

Steve’s mouth fell open. He stood up and touched the robot, before he turned to Tony.

 

‘Did you make this?’ he asked surprised. ‘Did you make an Iron Man?’

 

‘Yeah, I did,’ Tony confessed. ‘Your idea was really cool and I couldn’t help myself. I don’t know what kind of cool tricks you wanted to give him, but I remembered something about flying and jet boots, so yeah, he can fly.’

‘He can fly?!’ Steve asked. ‘How?’

 

‘With this remote,’ Tony explained as he opened a window and pushed a few buttons. Within seconds the red and gold robot was making loops outside. Steve had his nose pressed against the glass, his mouth still open in surprise. He laughed when Iron Man waved at him.

 

‘That’s amazing!’ Steve said. ‘That is really amazing! Are you going to bring it to the opening of the workshops? Because you really should, the kids will love it, they will all want to come back! You have to bring it and give a little show!’

 

‘That was the plan,’ Tony grinned as he let the robot fly back inside again. ‘Glad you like it.’

 

‘Yeah, just wow, I never expected that Iron Man could be real! Great job!’ Steve said and with those words he slapped Tony’s butt.  Tony turned an interesting shade of red and with wide eyes he stepped away from Steve.

 

‘Oh my God, did Pepper tell you?’ he asked embarrassed.

 

‘No,’ Steve said with a grin on his face. ‘I knew from the beginning. The first time you did that to me I asked Natasha about it and she told me you never did that to anyone before. She asked Clint and I asked Sam, but it didn’t happen to them either. I guess Nat talked to Pepper. It was only when we asked Bruce that we found out that you don’t usually go around slapping people’s butts.’

 

Tony hid his face in his hands and groaned. ‘So everyone knew? I’m going to have to fire all of you and force you to keep your mouth shut about it to the press. It was nice working with you, but the project is over. I’m going to crawl in a corner and die now.’

 

Steve chuckled as he grabbed Tony’s arm before he could leave the room. ‘No, don’t be embarrassed Tony. It’s nice to know you like my ass, but if you had just apologized and explained yourself when it happened, I would have forgiven you and I’d maybe even have asked you out.’

 

‘You want to go out with me?’ Tony asked surprised.

 

‘Yeah, I’d like to,’ Steve said, smiling brightly. ‘Maybe we should go right now and grab some real coffee. I wanted to talk to you anyway.’

 

‘Oh my God, we’re not even on a date yet and you already want to talk to me?’ Tony groaned. ‘Great start.’

 

Steve laughed. ‘Work related. Like you said, my contract is ending and I have a few ideas I wanted to discuss with you. Like Iron Man comics.’

 

‘But it’s still a date, right?’ Tony asked hopefully.

 

‘It is! My treat,’ Steve answered as they walked out of the office together.

 

~

 

After two months of dating, Steve and Tony walked into Stark tower after one of their little coffee dates. It became a regular thing to have coffee together at least once a week and discuss what kind of amazing things they could make Iron Man do in the comics Steve was drawing. Steve no longer worked in the Stark Industries building, but sometimes he walked back with Tony to say hi to his friends  and former colleagues.

 

‘Oh no,’ Tony groaned when he noticed Thor chatting with the receptionist. ‘Please don’t notice us, please don’t notice us, please don’t notice us!’

 

‘Anthony! Steven! How good to see you! It has been a long time,’ Thor said happily when he spotted the two. ‘I heard your project was a great success! Not only are all the children in New York trying to build robots, but it also brought the two of you together. I am very happy for you and wish you all the love and luck in the world, my friends!’

 

With that said he slapped Tony’s butt. Tony winced. Thor was a great guy, but sometimes he didn’t seem to realize how strong exactly he was. Steve took pity on him.

 

‘Thank you, Thor, we really appreciate that,’ Steve said. ‘But now that Tony and I are dating I would very much like to be the only one touching Tony’s ass. I know you two are great friends and you have this thing going on, but… I don’t know how to say this. I’m…. a bit jealous, I guess. It’s not that I think you’re trying to steal my man from me, but, well, you understand, right?’

 

‘Of course I understand,’ Thor said as he slapped Steve hard on the shoulder. ‘He is all yours, Steven!’

 

‘Thank you, Thor, you’re the best,’ Steve said with a bright smile before he and Tony made their way to the elevator.

 

‘So, you’re jealous, huh?’ Tony said with a grin.

 

‘Oh yes, very jealous,’ Steve answered as he wrapped one arm around Tony and let his hand rest on his ass.


End file.
